


Switch

by meiyamie



Series: I Want You for Worse or for Better [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: The submission of Wakatoshi Ushijima: what does  Sugawara have to do so he could top him?





	1. Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> -Haikyuu isn't my property, and I didn't earn a cent from this.  
> -This contains adult scenes and graphic sexual content. Please be mindful of your local content laws. And if you get any ideas, please play responsibly. I used [this](http://www.remedialropes.com/basic-bondage-safety/setting-and-maintaining-a-mood-execution-in-context/) as a reference, but I still took a lot of creative liberties.  
> -I am terrible with titles. Switch is the equivalent of versa, which is how I classify Suga.  
> -Kudos and comments welcome! Twitter and tumblr: @meiyamie. E-mail: psychoshoujo@gmail.com.

Wakatoshi was notorious in the volleyball world for being a control freak. When raised by a coach such as Washijo in a school like Shiratorizawa, it was a given.  
  
So when Koushi and him started sleeping together, Koushi was not too surprised to find that he was a top, with the occasional foray into being power bottom. Wakatoshi was an intense lover who put in the same power and passion in the bedroom as he did on the court.  
  
Koushi loved feeling filled by him, but as time passed he found himself imagining what it must be like to catch him vulnerable and needy under his gaze and under him.  
  
Koushi suggested it the next time they got into the heat of the moment as they were seated across each other on Wakatoshi's large bed. They had just stripped off their clothes, and Wakatoshi had just scooted into the space between Koushi's legs.  
  
"Let me top?" Koushi breathed, as he pressed his body against Wakatoshi's.  
  
"Ah... What?" Wakatoshi froze, and his eyes boggled at him.  
  
"Let..." Koushi trailed a finger down his bicep, and bent his head down to lay a messy kiss upon his lover's lips, "Me..." He spoke against his mouth and stretched one arm down so he could reach for Wakatoshi's hand, laying it on his own cock then moving it to stroke, "Top."  
  
He could feel Wakatoshi's apprehension as he kissed him back. Koushi looked at him, wondering, when he pulled away for air.  
  
"We don't have to now if you don't want to."  
  
"Y-y-yeah, we should talk about it next time maybe." Wakatoshi suddenly didn't want to look at him.  
  
"Okay." Koushi continued to touch him, and tried to pick up from where they left off. But after about a few minutes, Koushi realized that he had unwittingly killed the mood.  
  
He could see that Wakatoshi was sorry, but knew that he wouldn't talk about what it is that upset him in that split second. They ended up cuddling in silence, but things were clearly awkward.  
  
When time came for him to leave, Koushi offered to take the bus home instead of letting Wakatoshi drive him back. Wakatoshi didn't even put up much of a protest.  
  
They didn't speak for two weeks. Frustrated, Koushi made a weekend trip to Tokyo to see Kiyoko to vent.  
  
"What was that?!' He ended his recap to her with a wail. They met at a coffee bar near the apartment Kiyoko shared with Oikawa. For that instance, Koushi had begged Kiyoko not to let her boyfriend come along as he was in no mood to hear him give advice through his own detailed sexscapades. Luckily, he had family obligations that day, "What can I say? Or do?!"  
  
Kiyoko sighed, "I don't know how to help you. Tooru's very open-minded. I'm the one with preferences."  
  
"Was there a time when you didn't really want to do something he wanted?"  
  
"Of course, but we learned how to talk it through. And when you live together you learn to be more forward with things." Kiyoko was thoughtful, "Ushijima was captain of Shiratorizawa...Could it be that he wouldn't like anyone else to take charge of his affairs?"  
  
"I... I can't imagine."  
  
Kiyoko gave Koushi a knowing glance, "You're funny. You can easily read the people you work and play with, but you are dense with your immediate partners."  
  
"Wakatoshi is very thoughtful with me."  
  
"But he's a very take charge person at heart. Could it be that he doesn't want you to top him?"  
  
"But it's good when..." Koushi frowned as he considered it, "Would there really be people who...?"  
  
"It may be strange to you because he is your boyfriend, but as someone from the outside who knows of him - it makes sense. And he wouldn't want to talk about it because it would make him look weak."  
  
Koushi's phone beeped, and Wakatoshi's name flashed onscreen. Koushi and Kiyoko stared at it for a second before Koushi picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Koushi. Hi."  
  
"Hi.”

“Are you home?” Wakatoshi asked.

“No, I'm in Tokyo, with Shimizu."  
  
"Oh. You didn't tell me."  
  
"You haven't talked to me in weeks."  
  
A pause, then a somber reply, "I wanted to apologize for that. I was hoping we could meet."

Koushi sighed, "I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"You can come by later."  
  
"I'll be home late, it's a four hour bus ride."  
  
"I can pay for a bullet train ticket back."  
  
Koushi rubbed the back of his head, piqued by Wakatoshi's urgency, "No need."  
  
There was a pause. Koushi can imagine him furrowing his brows in thought at his response.  
  
"Alright." Wakatoshi said. "Send my regards to Shimizu and Oikawa."  
  
"I will. See you."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"So are you ok now?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
"He said he was sorry."  
  
"He's a take charge person who knows when to say sorry. That's pretty good, Suga." Kiyoko sipped her coffee, "Maybe for his kind of intensity..." She mulled it over, "Do you know how to do rope?"  
  
Koushi chuckled at the suggestion, but Kiyoko didn't laugh, "I'm serious."  
  
After coffee they headed back to the apartment to while time away and catch up some more until Koushi had to catch his bus. Oikawa was out with his nephew and wouldn't be back till evening.  
  
Before he left, Kiyoko gave him a medium-sized drawstring bag.  
  
"This is yours now. Tooru and I have spares. Everything you need is in there." She said. "And for the how-tos, just google."  
  
Koushi peeked inside the bag, and made an intrigued sound before closing it again. Kiyoko gave a tiny smile, "Have fun, Suga. I know you’ll both be fine."  
  
He googled and read what he could on the bus ride back.  
  
  
Like he promised, Koushi dropped by the Ushijima residence the following day. Ushijima was waiting for him by the front door of his home when he stepped through the gate. He stood up to welcome him, reaching out for his hand as he drew near. Koushi accepted it, and he still felt his heart flutter a bit as Ushijima drew him in. He missed him, yes, but this fight wasn’t going to be stamped out that quickly. He looked at him, his face stern.

"That was crappy, Waka." His voice fell, chiding him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ushijima said, and while his face remained still, Koushi recognized a glance of regret in his eye.  
  
Koushi looked around quickly, then back at how their hands were locked together, "I take it your Dad isn't home?"  
  
"He'll be in Osaka for a few days. The help's also on break.” Ushijima pulled him in to a tight embrace, then let go, “Let’s head inside.”

He kept one arm around him as they entered. To anyone else who didn’t know any better, it would have looked like they were very close friends or even teammates. If one were to look a little closer, they would have noticed that their fingers remained entwined even as they stepped up to the door of Ushijima’s room.

"What happened?" Koushi finally asked as they sat on his bed.  
  
Wakatoshi gave a deep sigh as he sat and pulled Koushi to sit next to him.  
  
"I didn't expect to react that way.” He admitted, “Clearly, I’m not entirely at ease with it, even when I know it's with you. I tried, with a partner back in high school, and it didn't end so well. I ended up fighting for the top and it turned out to be too much and too soon for him. We were teammates too, so that was upsetting. That nearly cost us preliminaries, and I haven’t tried since then.”

“You’re used to calling the shots.” Koushi plopped back and put his hands behind his head, thoughtful.

“That’s hardly a secret.” Wakatoshi turned to him.

“That can be a problem, especially for us.” Koushi pointed out, “I want my turn.”

“Is it really such a big deal?” Wakatoshi tried to sound light about it, but Koushi could tell that he meant what he said. He made sure to meet Wakatoshi’s gaze when he replied, “One of us has to bend for balance.”

Wakatoshi felt his ears burn with Koushi’s choice words. Before he could even think of a retort, he felt Koushi slide over his lap. He sat still, watching as Koushi slowly moved his fingers, one over the other from his waist up to his collarbone. Wakatoshi couldn’t help himself, as he bent down to kiss him, touching his tongue to his.

When they broke away, Koushi looked at him.

“I have an idea.” He said. “But I need you to cooperate.”

"What is it?" Wakatoshi asked.

"It's kind of a trust exercise." Koushi got off him to dig into his bag, pulling out the drawstring bag he got from Kiyoko. He dug into it, and took out the rope inside it. Wakatoshi stared at it, and Koushi couldn’t read his immediate reaction.

“This.”

Wakatoshi looked at the rope, then at Koushi.

"I'll try." He promised.

Koushi gave a nod. He unraveled the rope as he climbed back into bed.

“You remember our safe word from that first night?” He asked.

“Yeah. ‘Quick’.”

Koushi nodded.

Koushi set the rope aside for a bit as he took Wakatoshi’s hands into his, covering them with his own. He was unhurried as he did, as if he were reading palms, moving his fingertips over his rough skin and tracing what felt like every line and bump and groove from his palms to the back of his hands. Wakatoshi watched him in anticipation, moved by how gentle he was with him. He tried to kiss him, but Koushi kept a firm grip on him. He flicked his hazel eyes at him, “Not yet.”

Something in Wakatoshi struggled, “Please?” He whispered, and he felt desire pool inside him. Koushi took a deep breath, and Wakatoshi could tell that he was tempted. But he shook his head.

“I need you to keep still, Waka. Or we won’t learn from this.” He put Wakatoshi’s wrists together and held them with one hand as he used the other to reach for the rope, tossing it out to unravel. He grasped it in his hand, and started tying Wakatoshi’s wrists together. Seeing as Wakatoshi hadn’t struggled, he wrapped around another length of the rope, then another, until he got a few inches of it  binding him. From there, he knotted the length. As he did, he could feel Wakatoshi start to squirm.

“Just a little more,” He told him. He gestured for him to stretch his legs out before moving down. Wakatoshi’s eyes widened. The rope he carried was already cut into two lengths, and he started to use the other one to bind his ankles. While he knew full well that Koushi wouldn’t just up and leave him there, he suddenly felt that anxiety creep up on him.

“Koushi...”

“I’m here.” Koushi assured him again, as he knotted him up. He kept his ankles down with his hands, and looked right at him. “I’m here, Waka. I’m not going anywhere.”

Wakatoshi exhaled deeply, his voice ragged. Koushi forced himself to focus, and bent down to kiss him right above the spot where he had just tied him.

“I want you,” Koushi looked straight at him. “Do you know how long I’ve imagined dominating you?” As he spoke, he roped his ankles a few more times. “Just last week I touched myself thinking of your knees bent and over my shoulders as I’d enter you and rock my hips against yours. How you’re begging for me right now? That’s what I heard.”

He knotted up the ankles, and straddled over  Wakatoshi, finally kissing him. Wakatoshi gave a frustrated sound, as he caught Koushi’s lips with his. He was short of biting the other boy's lower lip, but Koushi gently pushed him back by his shoulders, leaning his forehead against his at he looked deep into his eyes.

“Trust me?” He asked, though it wasn’t really a question.

“I do, but fuck...Koushi...” Wakatoshi sounded like he was short of weeping from the restrains. He was torn between aroused and scared, even pissed off that he was tied down this way. He was already begging for him -- and this was the longest that Koushi had refused to give in. Worse, he couldn’t use his own size and strength against him. Wakatoshi squirmed and it felt like the rope would tighten more around his skin. He cursed, and hissed as he felt Koushi’s hands upon his chest, and his lips move down his neck.

“Just imagine when we finally get our clothes off.” When Koushi’s in the moment, it’s like his voice turns into velvet. It was rich and warm, and his breath was heavy against Wakatoshi’s skin. A loud groan escaped Wakatoshi – which Koushi caught in an open-mouthed kiss. Wakatoshi kissed him back furiously – sloppy, desperate, and rough. He could also feel Koushi’s hands move over the front of his shorts, pressing against his erection, and his sight just went white with a mix of frustrated need and panic.

“Quick.” He gasped, “Quick. Koushi.”

“Ok.” Koushi quickly tugged at the restraints of his wrists, and it took a few minutes before the rope fell. Wakatoshi quickly rubbed his own wrists as he was freed while Koushi worked on his ankles. Once he was undone, he made a grab for Koushi, short of tearing his clothes off him. His kisses had teeth, and he even thought of going in dry. But as he pulled away, he could feel his senses kick in and he felt ashamed at having brought to that brink.

Koushi saw it too, and he quickly wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he shushed him comfortingly.

Wakatoshi was all wound up, and it was only after some five minutes of embracing him that he started to relax in his arms. Koushi rubbed his back, murmuring words of comfort. With both of them naked, Wakatoshi lay against Koushi in silence. Koushi dropped kisses in his hair as he continued to rub his shoulders and arms.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Koushi said.

Wakatoshi breathed deeply, “I thought I let you down.”

“No, Waka, you didn’t, and you wouldn’t.” Koushi gave a squeeze as he pressed more kisses against him,  “You gave up a lot just now. We’ll try again another day, when you’re ready.”


	2. Give In To Me

While Watakoshi swore that he was ready, Koushi knew that he was still talking himself through it.

Wakatoshi had improved since they started playing, Koushi could see that. But it was just mere weeks ago when he nearly had a panic attack during a more advanced form of play where he was tied up then left for a few minutes. That session was immediately aborted when Koushi heard him calling out the safe word before the time was up, and returned to find Wakatoshi wrought by anxiety. Wakatoshi quietly clung onto him for the remainder of the day.

Things have been quieter between them since that last attempt. Dates between them usually had them working out, eating, or just watching a lot of TV together. They still made out and had sex, but they were both in quiet agreement not to let it go beyond petting.

“Let’s go for it today?” Wakatoshi asked when Koushi visited him one lazy weekend afternoon. They were spooning while feigning interest in some random recommended drama film that came up on Wakatoshi’s smart TV screen.

“We can.” Koushi mused. “We don’t have to rush.”

He really was in no hurry, it was enough to see Wakatoshi make progress. But, Koushi recalled wryly -- and he could hear Kiyoko and Yui’s teasing as he did -- he was dating a Shiratorizawa boy. As the player he was known for, he would keep at it until he got it right. What worried Koushi was how Wakatoshi would take it if things didn’t go according to plan, again. He was supportive of his partner, but it was painful to see him deal with defeat. Sometimes, Koushi regretted telling him that he wanted to top.

Koushi could feel his large hands press against his back and slowly move up. Wakatoshi moved his hand to the front of his shirt, spooning Koushi fully, and pressing his whole body against him. Koushi moved his hands to hold Wakatoshi’s arms to him, and he gently moved his hips towards his, “You told me before that you often imagined dominating me. What happens?” Wakatoshi’s lips were right by Koushi’s ear, and he reached out to lightly nibble his earlobe.

“I’ll show you.” Koushi replied, and he let go so he could face Wakatoshi, pressing his hips against his. Their eyes met, and he smiled mischievously. Watakoshi took it in with a kiss, longing and slow and heated. Koushi started to undress him, but made a tut-tut sound when Wakatoshi reached for his shirt.

“You first.” He said. Wakatoshi opened his mouth to protest, but Koushi shushed him with a finger by his lips. After a pause, Wakatoshi complied.

Koushi excused himself for a second to ready his things: the rope, an eye mask, some condoms, and the tube of lube he brought with him. When he turned back, Wakatoshi had just slipped off his boxer briefs and Koushi took a second to admire him from head to toe.

He returned to the bed and straddled Wakatoshi, taking his wrists into his hands as he started tying him up.

“Is this okay?” He asked him.

“Yeah.”

Koushi wound it a few more times before knotting it. Then he raised his arms and tied it to the headboard above him. He could hear Wakatoshi’s breath catch as he did. He made sure to put some length above him – just enough so Wakatoshi could comfortably reach for the edge of the bed when needed, but not enough so he could take Koushi in the heat of the moment.

“You know the drill.” Koushi reminded him.

“I do.”

Koushi kissed him on the forehead, and trailed it down the side of his face as he stayed on top of him. He could feel Wakatoshi try to reach for him, but unable to. Koushi smiled against him, “Don’t squirm too much, Waka.”

“Sorry.” Wakatoshi breathed. Koushi replied by mouthing down his neck, suckling lightly at his collarbone. Koushi went over him slowly, using his fingertips to trace every groove and chistle across Wakatoshi’s chest. Mine, all mine, Koushi couldn’t help but think proudly to himself. He bent down to lap him up, and he could feel Wakatoshi impatiently rise his body against him, groaning – a plea. Koushi chuckled softly and looked up at him, and was surprised to find what looked like a pout staring back at him.

“Pouting doesn’t suit you, Wakatoshi.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Don’t deny it.” Koushi reached beside him for the eye mask. “That means I’ll have to discipline you.” He moved back towards Wakatoshi to slip the eye mask on him.

“Koushi!” Wakatoshi protested.

“You submit to me, remember?” Wakatoshi wondered how Koushi could keep his voice so even. He felt his touch get rougher, his kisses messier with the occasional bite. He felt himself harden, and he gave a whimper, wanting so badly to see his burning gaze meet his. “If you are very, very good, I’ll let you see me.”

Wakatoshi gasped as he felt something touch him in the abdominal area, and what felt like Koushi’s knuckles graze over him. He felt him start to rock against him as he made an aroused moan, followed by slick sounds as Koushi started to jack himself off over him. Wakatoshi opened and closed his fists, frustrated at not being able to do anything. He had flash backs of gripping Koushi and feeling him pulse in his own, tasting him – involuntarily he realized that his tongue had begun to stick out, remembering – he was sweet when he came and Wakatoshi swore that he’s never tasted anyone sweeter. As he thought that, he suddenly felt him grip his balls, and he gave a sharp gasp.

Koushi smacked his lips, watching Wakatoshi writhe under him. He was ready now, and eager to take this to the next level. He reached for the condom wrapper, tearing it open and sliding over his own cock.

“Good Waka,” He breathed, as he quickly moved up to remove the eye cover. Wakatoshi’s eyes were wide, and he blinked repeatedly as his vision adjusted to the room again. Koushi wasted no time in getting the lube next to them, squeezing it onto his hand, then slicking himself with it. Koushi slipped off the bed and stood up by its edge, then tugged Wakatoshi down to face him. He moved Wakatoshi’s legs so his knees were bent and his feet were on the bed, “Watch me.” Koushi ordered, keeping his gaze on him, “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

He trailed a finger down his pelvic bone, and circled around his penis before venturing further down to his ass. He paused to raise the finger to his mouth, and spat on it for extra lube, before going back, the pads of his fingertips lingering by the hole of his crack.

“Ready?” Koushi asked.

Wakatoshi could feel himself tense up. He took a deep breath, and nodded.

Koushi slipped his finger in, slowly. He pumped his finger a few times in him, watching him, seeing him first furrow his brow at the invasion before slowly giving in to it. Koushi slipped in another finger as he did, and Wakatoshi gasped loudly. He slipped his finger out, then readied his erect cock over him.

Wakatoshi took a deep breath, then felt Koushi slowly slide inside him. Koushi only got about an inch in before he slipped out again, then slipped back in – pushing in a little more. Wakatoshi made a strangled noise as he did, tugging at the bindings, managing to pump slightly against him. The little area he was given to move against Koushi slightly comforted him, even if there was still that nagging  alarm with knowing that he was pinned and tied down. But as Koushi's length touched his prostate, Wakatoshi shivered and moaned, and soon his guarded thoughts were just about gone.

Koushi had a satisfied look to his face as he watched his lover slowly let go and get into it. He decided to pick up the pace and thrust his cock completely in him. His followed Waka’s cries, losing himself in the pace he set for both of them. Waka attempted to throw his arms forward, aching to hold Koushi, but was held back by the binds. He gasped, and he could feel his cock throb. Koushi seemed to read his mind, and moved his hand over Wakatoshi’s cock, dividing his attention to pumping into Wakatoshi and working on his length.

Then Koushi came, and he dug himself deeper into Wakatoshi, allowing himself to go limp before very slowly pulling out. He did away with the condom he used before going over to Wakatoshi to undo the knot and finally set him free.

Once he did, Wakatoshi collected him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Their lips met, hungry, hands running up and down their bodies as Wakatoshi enjoyed his newfound freedom. He reached for the other condom and slipped it on, while Koushi slicked some lube on him. This time it was Wakatoshi’s turn, as he sat up then sat Koushi on his lap, facing him. Without another word, he slipped Koushi over his cock pumped him over him. Koushi’s fingers dug into Wakatoshi’s shoulders as he felt his full length inside him. Soon, it was Wakatoshi who came, gasping as he did.

They collapsed against each other, spent, panting, their bodies slick with sweat.

“You ok, Waka?”

“Yeah.” Wakatoshi replied.

Koushi gave a relieved sigh.

He could feel Wakatoshi move so he could dispose of the condom before returning to bed, facing Koushi.

“Good work today.” Koushi complimented. His voice was light, clearly happy with how that had turned out. Wakatoshi thought of saying something more, but grew shy and held back. He had just learned to trust Koushi a little more, being vocal about the depths of his feelings for him would be another learning curve.

But maybe Koushi already knew it.

Wakatoshi looked him over and Koushi caught his gaze. Koushi gave him that signature toothy grin of his and in spite of himself, Wakatoshi had to smile back.


End file.
